ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogar Bolton
Lord Rogar Bolton is the head of House Bolton, the Lord of the Dreadfort, and holds a seat on the Northern Council of Nine. Appearance: Rogar Bolton is a man of average build that stands a hair under six feet tall. His brown hair is greying and receding at the temples, and he keeps his face clean-shaven. He has pale, grey-green eyes and a scar cuts through his right eyebrow and runs up his forehead to his hairline. History Rogar Bolton was born six months after the wedding of Royce Bolton to Betha Blackwood in the year 315 AC. The young heir to the Dreadfort had been sent to Raventree Hall to foster under the tutelage of Lord Tytos Blackwood and quickly took a fancy to Lord Blackwood’s youngest daughter. Owing to the youth of his parents, Rogar’s grandfather Roose Bolton was his primary father figure in his formative years. At the age of ten, King Robb Stark invited young Rogar to come to Winterfell. While Roose saw this as an indication that the King in the North still did not trust him, the Lord of the Dreadfort saw no way to refuse such an “honor” without giving offense to the King. At first, Rogar found the other youths fostering at Winterfell intimidated by his family’s reputation. He used this to his advantage by imitating his grandfather’s demeanor as cover for a series of escalating pranks against the other boys and his instructors. The quiet, grim-faced boy evaded suspicion as the culprit for over a month, and considered it well worth the whipping he got when he was finally caught. This broke the ice with the other boys at Winterfell, and Rogar in time became one of the leaders of the group. He befriended the young Prince Brandon, reasoning that the amount of trouble they could get in was reduced if the heir to the throne was a part of his schemes, and came to be as an older brother to the Stark Prince eventually. He proved adept at his martial studies, especially when wielding a sword. He favored a vicious, efficient fighting style that got him disqualified from the only tourney he ever entered for dishonorable tactics. His response at the time was that given a choice, he’d prefer to end a fight with his life intact over his honor. He split his time between Winterfell in the Dreadfort and felt himself pulled in two directions, wanting both to please his grandfather and honor the traditions of House Bolton as well as to win King Robb’s esteem. While at Winterfell, he never made mention of the things he learned deep inside the Dreadfort. While he took no pleasure in employing the techniques his grandfather taught him, he understood them to be a necessary part of the unpleasant side of Lordship. In the year 336 AC, Rogar wed Myriame Stark, daughter of Rickon. He had a passing acquaintance with her and had danced with her once or twice at feasts, but happily accepted the match as a token of goodwill from the Starks. A little more than a year later, his son Roderick was born. War of the Exile In the year 342, Rogar Bolton served under his father’s command as Northern forces marched south into the Riverlands during the War of the Exile. He participated in the Battle of Maidenpool, and the devastation wrought by the invaders hardened his resolve and made him eager to join the voices calling for the army to cross the border into the Southern Kingdom and pursue the perpetrators of the attack. He fought at the Battle of the Antlers, and continued on with the army to Crackclaw Point, where the invaders and their rebellious Clawmen allies were cornered. Keeping the army supplied and able to fight effectively while so far from home became an important concern, and Rogar absorbed much about matters of logistics during this campaign. Royce Bolton gave a passionate speech about "bringing a vengeance as cold and deadly as a Northern winter to the despoilers of Maidenpool," which helped sway the Northern Lords before the Battle of the Whispers. The Pentoshi and their allies were hunted down and put to the sword systematically. This event, which became known as the Scouring of Crackclaw point, inflamed tensions between North and South for years afterwards. Lord Royce contracted a fever during the march home, and was in frail health ever afterwards. Seat on the Council In 346, Lord Royce Bolton was offered a spot on the Council of Nine, but it was well-known at the time that the Lord of the Dreadfort’s health would not permit him to travel to Winterfell, so his son took the seat instead. This had been King Brandon’s intent from the first, though he did not wish to slight Rogar’s father by obviously passing him over in favor of his heir. His time on the Council gave him valuable experience, and developed his skills in organization and administration. From 349 through 351, he was Regent of the North in all but name, leading the Council of Nine while the King and Queen were shattered by grief over their daughter Berena’s death. During the Crisis of the Nettle's Bounty, he sent Bolton forces to the Stoney Shore to provide reinforcements to his kinsmen the Dustins and the Starks of Stoney Shore in repelling the Ironborn raids. War of the Brand In 356, Rogar led House Bolton’s forces South once more as part of the Northern host during the War of the Brand. He fought with distinction at the Liberation of Stoney Sept, and was granted command of the Northman cavalry at the Battle of the Brand. After the Bandit King Arrec had been cast down, Rogar invested time and money in cultivating contacts in the South to stay better appraised of developments in other parts of the Kingdom, rather than simply reacting to them once they reached a crisis, as had happened in the last two wars. Lord of the Dreadfort The slow decline of both his father and his friend Brandon Stark were difficult to weather, and Rogar threw his energy into the administration of the kingdom, assisting Cregan Stark and later Edderion in their Regencies, and riding throughout the Northern realm to deal with problems on their behalf. When Queen Lysara died from complications in childbirth, the King was never the same again. Rogar began to rely on the assistance of his son Roderick as an aide in carrying out his duties to the Realm. In less than the span of a year, Rogar lost both his father and the King he’d known since the boy was a toddler. After doing what he could to smooth King Edderion’s transition to power, he spent several months at the Dreadfort in the company of his family to grieve privately and recover before returning to his duties. Recent Events Now with the arrival of spring in the year 370, Lord Rogar prepares to set off on a journey to the South with the Royal Court for a tournament at the invitation of the Iron Throne. Timeline * 315 AC: Rogar Bolton born to Royce Bolton and Betha Blackwood six moons after their wedding. * 325 AC: Rogar is sent to Winterfell to foster with the Starks * 336 AC: Rogar weds Myriame Stark * 337 AC: Roderick Bolton born * 341 AC: Bethany Bolton born * 342 AC: Rogar serves under his father’s command and fights at the Battle of Maidenpool, the Battle of the Antlers, and participates in the Scouring of Crackclaw Point * 344: Belthasar Bolton born * 346 AC: Rogar Bolton fills his father’s seat on the Northern Council due to Royce Bolton’s worsening health. * 347: Arya Bolton born * 353 AC: Roose Bolton born * 356 AC: Rogar leads Bolton forces at the Liberation of Stoney Sept * 357 AC: Rogar commands the North’s cavalry at the Battle of the Brand * 363 AC: Rogar succeeds Royce as Lord of the Dreadfort * 364 AC: Death of Brandon XI; Edderion I becomes King in the North * 370 AC: Rogar travels south with the Northern Court for a tournament in the South. Family Grandparents * Roose Bolton (260 AC - 345 AC), his grandfather ** Walda Frey (283 AC - 351 AC), his grandmother * Tytos Blackwood (dates unknown), his grandfather ** Lady Blackwood (dates unknown), his grandmother Parents * Royce Bolton (360 AC - 363 AC), his father ** Betha Bolton (nee Blackwood) (b. 301 AC), his mother. Dowager Lady of the Dreadfort Siblings * Rickard Bolton (b.321),his brother. Sent to the Wall in 344 * Rymund Bolton (b.325), his brother. Master-at-Arms for House Umber * Rhialta Bolton (b. 327), his sister. Wed to Royce Dustin * Rhea Bolton (b. 331), his sister. Wed to Petyr Reed. Immediate Family * Myriame Bolton (nee Stark) (b. 317), his wife. Lady of the Dreadfort ** Roderick Bolton (b. 337), his son. Heir to the Dreadfort *** Victaria Bolton (nee Harlaw) (b. 341), his Gooddaughter **** Runa Bolton (b. 362), his granddaughter **** Branda Bolton (b. 365), his granddaughter **** Robb Bolton (b. 368), his grandson *** Bethany Bolton (b. 341), his daughter ** Belthasar Bolton (b. 344), his son ** Arya Bolton (b. 347), his daughter ** Roose Bolton (b. 353), his son Household * Roderick Bolton, Heir to the Dreadfort Gift: Leadership Negative: N/A * Maester Wallace Gift: Businessman Negative: Old Age * Cedric Whitehill, Master-At-Arms of the Dreadfort Gift: Martially Adept Negative: N/A * Myriame Bolton (nee Stark), Lady of the Dreadfort Gift: Vitality Negative: N/A Category:House Bolton Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi